Rucas63015 Challange
by GMWNCISandChookLover
Summary: This is a short story for Cowgirlangel95's Rucas63015 Challange
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was written for Cowgirlangel95's Rucas63015 challenge. This is written in third person view.

"DAD!" Riley Matthews yelled as she came through the front door of the Matthews' apartment. "What Riley?" Cory Matthews asked as innocently as possible. "You have officially ruined my life, again, thanks a lot". She replied trying to keep calm but it wasn't working. "How?" Cory asked. "You know exactly how". She replied getting really angry. "No, I don't" he said still keeping up his I-am-so-innocent act. "YOU ARE SO ANNOING, DAD; I AM GOING FOR A WALK". She yelled over her shoulder as she walked back out the door. A few minutes later Topanga walked in and asked "What did you do wrong this time, Cory?". "Me, nothing but Riley, everything". He said looking slightly frustrated. "Right, so that's why she ran out almost crying" Topanga said. Cory just looked at Topanga and walked away. Oh, great world war 3 coming right this way Topanga thought as she stirred the soup she was making for dinner. About 10 minutes later Riley walked back in and saw her Mum cooking dinner so she just said "I'm back" and walked to her room. She was sitting on the window seat thinking about that day...

 _FLASHBACK_

 _The bell rang and all the students rushed to their classes. Once Riley took her seat in her history class she looked around and realised that there was hardly anyone in her class. There was Maya, Farkle, Lucas, herself and about 4 other students. When Mr. Matthews started the class he started talking the history of America and half way through nearly everyone was asleep. When Mr Matthews realised that most of his class was asleep he took an air horn out of his desk drawer and blew it. Everyone was awake now and they all want to do something fun instead of history so he decided to do a trust work shop instead. Mr Matthews started to pair everyone up and when he finally paired everyone up he said that they were going to do Trust Falls first. Maya and Riley were paired up and Farkle and Lucas were paired up. Maya had to catch Riley and Lucas had to catch Farkle. It seemed pretty easy at first until Riley and Farkle realised that it was terrifying that they were putting their lives in Maya and Lucas' hands. Mr Matthews said "1...2...3...Fall" and everyone fell into their partners hands except Riley who was hesitating. "Come on Riles, I can't stand here forever you know" Maya said trying to get Riley to fall. When Riley started to fall Maya wasn't watching but luckily Lucas was watching so Lucas catches her and picked her up bridal style and carefully put her on the desk. "T-t-thanks L-Lucas" she managed to say while trying to slow her heart beat down. Riley has had a crush on Lucas for awhile so when he catches her and picked her up her heart was racing and she couldn't stop thinking about how strong he is. When Maya finally realised what was happening and that Mr Knight-In-Shining-Amour saved Riley she went over to Riley to see if she was ok. When Mr Matthews realised that Lucas saved Riley and he looked over to where Riley was and saw her hugging Lucas and thanking him he took action. He walked over and pulled Riley away from Lucas and said "Don't go near him, don't touch him and don't even talk to him. You got that Riley?" he barked at her. "Dad let me go. He is my friend like Farkle and you don't act like this when I hug him so case closed I am going to my friends now. Good bye" she told him and walked off. "What was that about?" Maya asked. "Oh him getting angry because I hugged Lucas" Riley replied as she sat on the desk again. Lucas walked over with Farkle and Farkle was thanking him for saving Riley. "Farkle calm down okay? I only saved one of my friends it is no big deal" Lucas said. When the boys reached Maya and Riley, Riley asked Lucas to carry her to the cafeteria. "No, I think your dad will kill me if I do that" was his reply but Riley kept asking so he said yes but just to make Riley happy. When the history lesson was over Riley walked over to Lucas' desk and he stood up and went to pick her up but Mr Matthews arrived and pulled Riley away and gently pushed her out of the classroom. Mr Matthews walked up to Lucas and said "lay a finger on her and your dead". "Yes, Sir" he said but he didn't really listen at all. Lucas walked out of the classroom door to find Riley waiting for him. "What did he want?" she asked. "Oh I'm not sure I wasn't really listening" Lucas replied ."Can you still carry me to the cafeteria?" she asked. "Sure" he replied and picked her up. When they got there he put her down so she can get some lunch. "Sorry guys there is only a plate of spaghetti left" the lunch lady said. "That's ok, Riley you have it" Lucas said and started to walk away. "Get back here Lucas we are going to share it" Riley said as she paid for the plate of spaghetti. They sat down with Maya and Farkle and they started eating the spaghetti together. After 5 minutes Mr Matthews came over to the table_ _and when he realised that Riley and Lucas was sharing food he gently but firmly grabbed Riley and dragged her away again._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

" Rats" she said as someone knocking on her door scared her "Come in" she yelled and Topanga entered the room holding an envelope. "Hey, Riley are you ok?". She asked. "Yeah, I guess" Riley replied, looking out her window. "Ok then that's good to hear. This is from Lucas, asked me to give it to you because he didn't want to go near your dad. Something about getting killed was his reason" Topanga said. Riley smiled and said "thanks Mum. Just whatever you do don't tell Dad that Lucas was here, ok?". "All right then, dinner will be ready soon" Topanga said and then she left the room. Riley opened then envelope read the letter and smiled.

A/N I may write a sequel to this if you guys want .

GMWNCISandChookLover.


	2. Sorry

Hey.

I will no longer be making a sequel to this story. Sorry if anyone really wanted a sequel but I have 2 Girl Meets World fanfictions up and that is already too much after all the stuff that has happened lately. If you want to know what happened see my sorry chapters on my other two fanfictions.

-GMWNCISandChookLover


End file.
